FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a prebaked preservative-free commercial semi-manufactured product for processing to give a crispy food suitable as a snack; to a process for the production of the same; to a crispy food, suitable as a snack, which is obtainable by final frying of the semi-manufactured product; and to a process for processing the semi-manufactured product to give a crispy food suitable as a snack.